Ice Queen
by viper-girl-24-7
Summary: A silvery silence has settled over the Western Lands, sealing everything under a thick silvery blanket of snow, A mysterious person taking Kagome hostage until they have what they want, but what do they want, why is Sesshomaru acting as if he knows what i
1. The cold

**Ice Queen**

The snow floated softly down to the silver blanket below ...peacefully... softly... coldly. It covered everything, from the tallest tree's to the smallest of rocks, ice covering every river making it shine beautifully, a silvery image of perfection. The sky above gray with clouds, and not a sound was heard from the sleeping forest. But it was not suppose to be like this, it was a part of the Western Lands of Japan, which was under the order of the Lord Sesshomaru. Something had moved in while he was away and now his lands where slowly becoming engulfed by a icy blanket. Sesshomaru had yet to return to his lands so slowly it was falling under a deep and sad sleep. The cause lay deep in the middle of the silver blanket, where a tall ice castle stood. It was a pale silvery blue and the tops of it where pointed sharply because of the ice, a eery sight to behold. The builder of the castle settled deep within the cold walls waiting for the arrival of their guest.

"Inuyasha, it's getting really cold." Kagome whined as she shook on her bike.

"Quit whining, it's not that cold." Inuyasha barked as he kept the lead. Kagome sighed and was shocked when she saw her breath in a white cloud before her.

"Not that cold my foot! I can see my breath, we're stopping!" Kagome yelled at him as she stopped her bike again and got off. Inuyasha spun around and looked at her angrily.

"Like hell we are!" He growled back. Sango and Miroku just shook their heads as they saw the upcoming fight. Truthfully they where also cold, along with Kirara and Shippo. 

"We're stopping and there is nothing you can do about it." Kagome yelled in Inuyasha's face.

"Oh yes there is!" Inuyasha growled but then it hit him as Kagome got that 'wana bet' look and opened her mouth.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She yelled and Inuyasha was down for the count. Sango and Miroku just sighed and shook their heads. Shippo just looked at the crater where Inuyasha was hiding. Kagome smirked before she started to set up camp with the help of the others, except Inuyasha. Little did they know that far away in a cold castle someone watched them with watchful eyes, threw a ice crystal. A smirk crossing over their pale lips.

Hey there thanks for reading, sorry it's so short though I'm still thinking it all threw, but I will be updating really soon. I came up with this story while listening to the song "Once Upon a December" it was really cool so ya again if you listen to the song it really goes along with it. This is only my second story to write so again please don't be too harsh. Well thanks again and please review.


	2. The Song

**Ice Queen**

Kagome snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag, it was fully zipped up all the way over her head, the night was much colder then she ever remembered it. Sighing Kagome reached up and unzipped the sleeping back to fined little Shippo, so she could have a snuggle buddy. When she unzipped her bag though all the warmth was sucked out replaced by horrible cold. Kagome shivered before she looked out only to gasp. Snow, every where, and it was still coming.

"Oh my god." Kagome gasped as she sat up and looked around at the new snow and then to her friends who where also coated with the snow. Kagome slowly stood and looked all around, though it was cold it was very pretty.

"Wow..." She breathed her breath visible before her face. Kagome quickly shivered when a snow flake hit her bare leg. She was about to quickly get back in her sleeping bag when she heard it. She didn't know what it was at first but then she realized it was a voice, quite a beautiful one at that, singing a song. She listened trying to make out the words to the sad song. No matter how hard she listened she couldn't make the words out though. Kagome didn't know why but something was telling her to figure out what they where. Kagome didn't even realizes she was moving until the words started to become clearer. The voice was so inviting and Kagome could bet that the owner of the voice was indeed beautiful. Then the words come to her.

"Dancing bears, Painted wings, Things I almost remember, And a song someone sings Once upon a December." Kagome was shocked at the words but still she continued looking for the singer and listening to the eery words.

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory..." The snow grew thicker as the voice became closer. She could almost here the instruments in the voice, it was like a bailey taking place in her head. Kagome felt like she was in a trance as she walked towards the beautiful voice.

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory...Far away, long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart Used to know, Things it yearns to remember..." It was then Kagome saw the person not very far away from her sitting on a rock her back to Kagome, but because of the snow Kagome couldn't make out if they had hair or not, or even if they wore clothes, all she knew was that this was the person she was looking for, but as she reached for them they disappeared in a swearl of silver, but their voice remained.

"And a song Someone sings... Once upon a December..." The voice echoed all around her as it faded away into the silver storm. Kagome stood by herself in the snow remembering the song, but it was then she realized how tired she was and before she knew it her eyes closed and she slept. Kagome's body went limp as it fell into the snow beneath it in a peaceful slumber. The snow continued to fall softly, over the sleeping girl, covering her in a thin lair of snow.

**Hey thanks for reading, I'll be updating again really soon. Please Review!!!**


	3. Kagome's Fright

**Ice Queen**

Kagome felt the cold all around her coursing threw her like it was her very blood. A shiver rippled involuntarily up her body. A groan escaped her, something had woken her up, and it wasn't the cold. Kagome tried to move but she fond she couldn't, she slowly mover her head but regretted it when the only part of her that had been warm was devoured by the cold. She slowly opened her eyes to see the dark grey clouds over head with little white flecks floating to her. Another grown escaped her blue and chapped lips, causing them to brake a little. Then Kagome heard it the thing that had awoken her. Someone was calling her name, but it sounded to her as if something was in her ears or she was in a bubble because every thing sounded hallow. Kagome again tried to move, but again she failed, she started to get scared because she didn't remember anything or why she was where ever she was. Again she heard the hallow sound of someone calling her name. Kagome tried to call out but it was like a brick was in her lungs and it hurt for her to even breath. Tears soon started to flow down her cheeks as she realized the severity of the whole thing.

"KAGOME!" She heard the person yell from not very far off. Kagome felt herself being moved but her head lulled back so she could not see who. She felt their warm body holding her closely.

"Oh god Kagome please look at me." She heard them say but try as she might she could not. She became even more frantic when she noticed the corners of her vision going black. Her breath became quicker but as it picked up speed the pain became more intense and the black engulfed more of her vision. Kagome then felt the person take the back of her head and move it so she could see the person. There she met golden eyes filled with worry.

'Inuyasha...' Kagome thought right before her vision was taken over by blackness and she drifted into a deep slumber.  
Inuyasha saw her eyes shine when she saw him but then dull right before her eyes slid closed.

"KAGOME!" He yelled as she looked at her face, he saw she was still breathing but her could feel her pulse and life force was becoming week. He quickly jumped into the air heading as fast as he could towards their camp. But far in the distance deep in the walls of the ice castle the person watched threw their ice crystal. Their blue lips dipped slightly in a frown.

"The girl is a miko, why is she so easily ensnared into my trap?" They asked allowed to themselves as they watched Inuyasha carry Kagome off.

"The miko will die soon, tonight I will call her again." They said then with a wave of their hand the crystal dulled and they left with a ripple of silver. But unknown to any, only but a few miles away from his land Lord Sesshomaru approached, death in his eyes.

**Hey thanks for reading should have new chapter up really soon! Please Review!!!**


End file.
